


Go Down Together

by Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Jun Wu is awful, Lots of political scandal, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: Xie Lian, the Crown Prince of Xianle, isn't happy with his arranged marriage to Jun Wu but has accepted it nonetheless for the sake of his parents. During a vacation with his best friend, he meets San Lang. The two of them instantly hit it off but Xie Lian is quickly distracted from his blossoming love when there is an attempted assassination of his parents.Where will he go? Who can protect him when all signs point to the assassination being an inside job?
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), He Xuan/Shi Qingxuan, Hua Cheng/Xie Lian (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Hualian - Relationship, Jūn Wú & Xiè Lián (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter One

Xie Lian forced a smile, he was good at that. He held the smile, even as lightbulbs flashed in his face, even as a cold ring was slipped onto his finger. The ring was gaudy and expensive and Xie Lian could only imagine how many hungry mouths could be fed for the price of this ring that Xie Lian didn’t even want.

“How does it feel, your highness?” a reporter called out. Xie Lian’s parents had invited them here to see this moment. The moment was supposed to be the happiest in the lives of most people but for Xie Lian, it felt more like being shackled. 

“Overwhelming,” Xie Lian responded honestly. “I’m so happy to be spending my life with a kind man such as Jun Wu,” he added on a lie, smiling for the cameras. 

Jun Wu was a kind man, that much wasn’t a lie. He’d watched over Xie Lian since he was young, always guiding him and teaching him when he was in the royal palace for meetings with Xie Lian’s father, the king.

He’d always known an arranged marriage was in the cards for him. His spouse would bear the weight of the crown of Xianle so Xie Lian understood how important it was that this decision was made carefully. His only request was that his spouse was not to be a woman, which wasn’t Xie Lian’s ideal way of coming out to his parents but they were understanding and agreed to his terms.

He shouldn’t complain, really. Jun Wu would be good to him and cherish him. He was fluent in politics and always had a kind and cool demeanor. He’d make the perfect spouse and the perfect king.

Xie Lian just wasn’t in love with him. After all, doesn’t everyone want to love who they marry?

“You’re even more radiant wearing my ring,” Jun Wu complimented, helping Xie Lian up from the garden bench. His eyes shimmered with adoration as he brought the back of Xie Lian’s hand up for a kiss. 

Xie Lian blushed and ducked his head, allowing his fiance to guide him into the palace and out of view from the reporters swarming the royal gardens.

It was done. The proposal was accepted and the reporters had their photo op.

“We were just engaged and you’re running away already?” Jun Wu joked over dinner. 

“I promised Shi Qingxuan months ago that I would go on this trip with her,” Xie Lian told him. “I don’t lie to my friends or break promises. I hope you can forgive me, fiance?”

Xie Lian’s mother’s lips twitched in the corners as she shook her head. “You are a flighty little bird. What will your future husband do with you? The poor thing is already greying.”

“If you ask me, he’s probably running off to get all the debauchery out of his system before he’s actually married,” Qi Rong pointed out, scowling. “That’s probably why he didn’t invite me.”

“I didn’t invite you, little cousin, because you harassed Shi Qingxuan last time,” Xie Lian pointed out.

“Xie Lian has always been such a good boy,” Jun Wu chuckled. “I doubt there are any debaucherous thoughts in his mind, to begin with.”

“Truly,” Xie Lian agreed. “I’ll be back after a week and I’ll be all yours.”

Xie Lian had barely settled into the car before Shi Qingxuan was grabbing his hand. “Your highness, this ring is god awful!”   


With a wary glance at the driver, Xie Lian winced. “I know,” he agreed quietly.

“Does he not know you at all?” she pressed further, flicking his hand around to examine the ring. 

“He meant well,” Xie Lian defended. “It’s rather expensive.”

“You liked the cheap matching rings we bought at the mall when we were teenagers more than this,” Shi Qingxuan pointed out.

“Lady Shi Qingxuan, I understand that you are a noble of Xianle but can you please stop touching his highness so carelessly?” Feng Xin groused, sliding into the front seat next to the driver.

Feng Xin had been Xie Lian’s bodyguard since they were both teens. He’d began as an intern but quickly proved himself until he was Xie Lian’s sole bodyguard and close friend.

Mu Qing slid into the seat next to Xie Lian and rolled his eyes as a servant shut the door behind him. Xie Lian was unsure what he was rolling his eyes about and was too afraid to ask.   
  
Like Feng Xin, Mu Qing had been by Xie Lian’s side since they were teens. Although, Mu Qing’s role was as Xie Lian’s personal servant.

Shi Qingxuan was nonplussed as she flicked out an ornate fan. “I do what I want, Xinxin. His highness loves my cuddling.”

“I don’t mind it, Feng Xin,” Xie Lian added, blushing.

By the time they arrived at their destination, Feng Xin and Mu Qing had a total of fifty-three arguments, none of which the subjects of the arguments being actually worth arguing about. Xie Lian and Shi Qingxuan were used to their antics and had taken to silently communicating via facial expression their disapproval of the two men’s bickering.

Their destination was a private beach home owned by Shi Qingxuan’s boyfriend. Xie Lian hadn’t met the man yet and was a bit concerned, seeing as how Shi Qingxuan swore him to secrecy in the event he met the man. He didn’t have the heart to ask her if he was a shady individual, especially with how excited she was at the mention of him.

Xie Lian stretched his legs as soon as he exited the car, taking a moment to admire his surroundings. The property was private and secluded by tall cliffs on both sides, making the property have the feel of a private cove. The home itself sat atop a hill and was constructed of dark stone but had plenty of windows facing the water. Dark stone steps engraved into the hill leading up a winding path to the front door which had just opened as two men stepped out.

Xie Lian observed the two men as they approached. One of the men was tall and pale, with dark hair and elegant facial structure. His dark eyes had landed on Xie Lian the instant he walked out of the house, boring into him with such intensity that Xie Lian had to look away. The other man was also tall with dark hair but had a faint tan. He was frowning until his eyes landed on Shi Qingxuan. His eyes and mouth softened considerably then.

Xie Lian concluded that the second man was definitely the boyfriend. He stepped toward the two men before bowing politely, despite his higher status. “Hello, I’m Xie Lian! It’s so nice to meet the two of you!”   
  


The second man inclined his head slightly, grumpy in the fact he had to tear his gaze away from his girlfriend. “Ming Yi. So glad you could make it,” he intoned. Xie Lian had the feeling he couldn’t care less who made it, as long as Shi Qingxuan was there.

“You can call me San Lang,” the other man told Xie Lian with a wink. Xie Lian had made the mistake of meeting his eyes again before the wink and had to look away once more, warmth flooding to his face.

“I’m so glad we’re all here together, being friends!” Shi Qingxuan piped up, draping an arm around Xie Lian. “The two grouchy ones are Feng Xin and Mu Qing. Feng Xin is the yeller and Mu Qing is the eye-roller. Now we’re all introduced!”

San Lang huffed a small laugh as Feng Xin and Mu Qing glared in Shi Qingxuan’s direction.

Shi Qingxuan slid her arm from around Xie Lian before bounding up to her boyfriend and clinging to his arm. “Ming-xiong!” 

“Don’t slip,” Ming Yi cautioned, looping an arm around her waist as he guided her toward the house. “The terrain is rocky here.”

Xie Lian shook his head as he watched the two of them head toward the house, startling as a hand came into his peripheral. 

“He’s not wrong. The terrain is a bit rocky and perilous unless you’re used to it,” San Lang’s silky smooth voice spoke up.

Xie Lian should’ve told him to stop being ridiculous. He was a grown man, definitely older than San Lang. He’d been trained in martial arts and dancing since he was young, had long since learned how to move gracefully and with perfect balance at all times. He could walk over a few pebbles, no problem.

He took San Lang’s outstretched hand, firmly ignoring the roses blooming on his cheeks as he ducked his head. “Thank you, San Lang. You’re too kind.”

“I wouldn’t want gege to trip and hurt himself,” San Lang explained, mirth dripping from every word.

Xie Lian was glad for the solid hand because he for-sure would’ve tripped over after being called “gege.” 

He ignored Feng Xin’s eyes on his back as San Lang began leading him up the stairs. “Do you always make a habit of acting this familiar with someone you’ve just met?” Xie Lian quipped, his voice hitching as he slipped.

San Lang turned and caught him with little effort. “I apologize if I overstepped. I just find gege to be so beautiful, it’s hard to not want to be familiar with him.”

Xie Lian’s face heated for the third time in five minutes as San Lang began leading him up the stairs once more.

This was going to be a long week.

  
  
  


Feng Xin surveyed Xie Lian’s room until he was satisfied before turning to him. “We had our security agents do a sweep before you arrived as well as extensive background checks on everyone who will be staying here this week. It seems safe but please do stay wary.”

“It’s safe here,” Xie Lian told him with a smile. “Don’t worry so much.”

“I always worry for his highness,” Feng Xin responded. “He’s much too gullible and airheaded to be left alone. For example, what the fuck was that earlier?”

“What was what?” Xie Lian asked, his voice feigning innocence as he pretended to be interested in unpacking his suitcase. He winced as Mu Qing smacked his hand before taking over the task. “We’re on vacation, Mu Qing! I can unpack my own suitcase!”

“His highness shouldn’t trifle with menial tasks such as this,” Mu Qing pointed out with an eye roll. “Don’t you want your hands soft for when you hold hands with loverboy?”

“What loverboy?” Xie Lian asked, his eyebrows raised.   
  
“Need I remind you that you are engaged now? Please don’t cause a political scandal over a shady guy because he’s a bit sexy and different from what fate gave you,” Feng Xin told him, sending a glare in Mu Qing’s direction. “Don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

“I wasn’t encouraging, just pointing out the obvious,” Mu Qing replied.

Somehow this led to another argument and Xie Lian eventually kicked them out of his room.

Shi Qingxuan sat on the counter, kicking her legs, while San Lang was cooking. Xie Lian had heard her laughter from down the hall but when he stepped into the kitchen the two of them had become silent. 

“San Lang made us all breakfast! Isn’t he sweet?” she cooed, batting her eyelashes at San Lang.

“I’m a sweet treat,” San Lang drawled. “A delight to be around.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone, a joke that both San Lang and Shi Qingxuan were in on and Xie Lian most definitely wasn’t.

“I could tell San Lang was sweet already. Thank you for cooking breakfast,” Xie Lian replied, sitting down at one of the stools lining the black marble counter. “Where is Ming Yi?”

“Oh, he’s sleeping in,” Shi Qingxuan told him. “He’ll wake up when he smells food though.”

As if summoned, Ming Yi entered the kitchen. “What’s there to eat?” he asked, yawning.

Xie Lian’s phone went off just as Mu Qing and Feng Xin entered from the doors lining the side porch. 

“The nature trails here are good for running,” Feng Xin was saying as Xie Lian ducked out of his room to make his call. “Hook me up with your real estate agent, man!”

“Dream on,” Ming Yi muttered, making San Lang laugh.

“Hey my love,” Jun Wu’s voice crackled on the phone as Xie Lian stepped out onto the balcony. “I’m just checking up. You didn’t call last night.”

“Ah, Feng Xin and Mu Qing were arguing and it distracted me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to neglect you,” Xie Lian frowned as he spoke. 

“I was just worried is all. I miss you,” Jun Wu cooed. Xie Lian winced and leaned against the railing of the balcony.

“I missed you too,” he lied easily. “How are father and mother?”

“Just as well as you left them. I spoke to someone about a venue this morning,” Jun Wu told him. “I think an extravagant wedding would fit my bride nicely. The finest wedding Xianle has to offer.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Xie Lian laughed.

“Of course it is!” Jun Wu insisted. “I want only the best for you. You know that.”

“We’ll discuss it when I get back,” Xie Lian told him. “I um- I have to go. Shi Qingxuan is calling me to eat breakfast with her.”

“Of course! Have fun! I love you,” Jun Wu responded.

“Bye!” Xie Lian responded, hanging up and wincing at the awkwardness of his response.

“Ouch, if gege was ever that quick to hang up on me, I would be severely wounded,” San Lang’s voice spoke up. He sat a plate of food and a cup of tea on the patio table and grinned as Xie Lian sat down.

“Well, I wouldn’t be that quick to quit speaking with you because you don’t-” he broke off, blushing. “I shouldn’t speak of this to someone else. It would be rude to my fiance. He’s a good man and he loves me. That’s more than most people have.”

“I’m sure,” San Lang responded, raising his eyebrows.

“He’s- He’s just doting,” Xie Lian added, feeling like he had to defend something. What he was defending, he wasn’t sure.

“As one should be, if they had someone as precious as gege as a partner,” San Lang agreed, standing up. “Eat up. I cooked them special.”

Xie Lian finally looked at his food and huffed a small laugh. “Bunny shaped pancakes? My, when you get past all the tattoos and piercings there’s an adorable man underneath after all!”

“Don’t tease me, gege. I thought you would like the bunnies,” San Lang said, having the absolute audacity to pout.

“You’re so insincere, San Lang,” Xie Lian teased. 

“I think you’ll find that there’s no one more sincere than me,” San Lang responded, tilting his head.

Xie Lian blushed and began eating, not looking up until Shi Qingxuan flopped into the seat next to his and cooed over his bunny-shaped pancakes. Xie Lian glanced over and his blush deepened when he realized everyone else’s was plain and round. Well, everyone except He Xuan’s. Xie Lian wasn’t sure of his because he’d already eaten it by the time Xie Lian looked over.

After breakfast, the group agreed on walking down to the beach before going to their separate rooms to change. 

  
Xie Lian jumped when his door suddenly opened but relaxed when Shi Qingxuan was the one who entered. “Xuanxuan!” he hissed.

“Relax, I’ve got the same thing,” she told him, rolling her eyes. “Well, I did. Anyway-”

“That doesn’t mean you should walk in on me,” Xie Lian sighed, deflated. “Is there something you need?”

“What swimsuits did you bring?” Shi Qingxuan asked instead of answering. She opened his drawers at random until she found his swimsuits and began looking through them. 

“The uh… normal ones?” Xie Lian tried, confused.

“None of these will work, but that’s alright! I planned for this!” Shi Qingxuan enthused, bolting out of the room.   
  
“Work for what!?” Xie Lian asked the empty room in a mild panic. “Planned for what!?”

Shi Qingxuan came back and held up a pair of tiny white swim trunks. “I got these for you.”

“Why? Plus… isn’t that a bit…” he trailed off. “You know, revealing?”

“Come on!” she insisted. “Your ass will look amazing in these! Pair it with your white fishnet cardigan. Oh and wear your hair down! What’s the point of long hair if you always keep it in a boring bun!?”

Xie Lian sighed and accepted the trunks. “Is this an Instagram thing?”

“Sure,” Shi Qingxuan said, entirely too quick to be genuine.

Xie Lian sighed as he posed again for Shi Qingxuan. “I wanted to swim, not model,” he pointed out.

“You’ll change your mind. You look stunning!” Shi Qingxuan enthused. “San Lang! Would you mind taking pictures of us?”

“Sure!” San Lang told her, jogging over. He took her phone and dutifully took as many pictures as Shi Qingxuan demanded, even laying on the sand at odd angles to get the ‘perfect picture.’

Eventually, Shi Qingxuan had her fill and posted her favorites on her Instagram before sitting her phone under the umbrella Ming Yi had set out for her and running to the water.

“She’s something else,” San Lang observed. “But she seems to be a good friend to gege.”

“Ah, yes. She’s the best,” Xie Lian smiled as he responded. “She’s a bit silly at times but she always has my best interests at heart. Even if sometimes she thinks my best interest is a pretty Instagram post.”

“I doubt gege could take a picture that wasn’t stunning,” San Lang said, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, you haven’t seen my Snapchats,” Xie Lian laughed.

“May I then?” San Lang prompted, pulling out his phone.

“What?” Xie Lian asked, blinking.   
  
“See your Snapchats,” San Lang explained, holding out his phone where he’d just pulled up his Snapchat barcode. 

“Oh, of course!” Xie Lian agreed, pulling out his phone and linking up. He blushed slightly. “I don’t think I’d have the nerve to send you my silly ones.”

“I think I’d like those the best. You have an infectious smile,” San Lang told him, his voice not holding a trace of teasing.

Xie Lian responded by snapping a candid of San Lang’s expression and sending him a Snapchat captioned “this cute guy keeps hitting on me at the beach and im engaged. wtd?”

San Lang smirked at his screen before snapping a picture of their feet in the sand. The caption had three words. “Whatever gege wants.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Two cheating scenes, drug use, alcohol use
> 
> The usual criminal stuff that comes along with being a criminal, I guess lol

San Lang smirked at his screen before snapping a picture of their feet in the sand. The caption had three words. “Whatever gege wants.”

Xie Lian felt a tiny smile curl his lips as he turned away from San Lang and sat his phone down on his beach towel. “What gege wants is to learn to surf. I don’t suppose San Lang can teach me?”

“San Lang would be happy to,” San Lang responded easily.

Xie Lian watched him walk toward the small shed where Ming Yi kept all his beach equipment to grab the two of them surfboards. He held a hand to his pounding heart and took a deep breath.

Just what had he been thinking!? He was engaged! Jun Wu was a good man! Why was he flirting with San Lang!?

He knew he needed to stop. He can be friends with San Lang but no more. He wasn’t this kind of person.

“Gege, is something wrong?” San Lang inquired, snapping him from his thoughts. He’d made it back from the shed while carrying to surfboards.

“Oh! Um- no, not really! I was just thinking about how you’re such a casual flirt,” Xie Lian laughed, nervous about how to word this. “I can’t possibly keep up with you.”

“You don’t have to keep up. I’ll slow down for you,” San Lang winked before walking off toward the beach while balancing both their surfboards on his head.

Xie Lian appreciated the view of the many tattoos decorating San Lang’s muscular back and blushed when he caught himself. He jogged to catch up, blushing as he emphasized his point. “I can’t keep up with you at all. I’m engaged. Remember?”

“Okay,” San Lang drawled. He didn’t sound bothered in the slightest.

“Okay,” Xie Lian repeated. “I just- I know my actions just now could’ve given you the wrong idea.”

“I understand, gege.” San Lan situated the board on the sand and helped Xie Lian onto it. He then maneuvered Xie Lian’s body into the proper position for surfing, oblivious to the way Xie Lian held back shivers at every brush of his hand. “You get all that, gege?”  
  
Xie Lian most definitely had not heard a word he’d said. “Yeah!” he answered, unconvincing even to his own ears.

“Alright, I’ll keep an eye on you in the water too,” San Lang told him, his eyes glittering with amusement. 

“I promise, it didn’t look that bad,” San Lang cackled as Xie Lian struggled to get back on his surfboard. “It was a beautiful wipeout.”

“A beautiful wipeout?” Xie Lian repeated, raising a brow.

“Yeah, like a majestic whale-” he broke off with a laugh as Xie Lian splashed him.

“I thought you were a sweet boy!” Xie Lian accused, splashing him again.

“I am!” San Lang insisted, attempting to paddle closer despite Xie Lian’s relentless splashing. “I love whales! How you fell reminded me of a breaching whale!”

“I’ll show you a breaching whale!” Xie Lian threatened with false heat, moving to splash San Lang again.

San Lang reached out and gripped his wrist before pulling him closer, hooking their legs together under the water. “I’m sorry gege, I won’t tease anymore.”

“I don’t believe you,” Xie Lian huffed, blushing as San Lang moved to hold his hand. “There hasn’t been a wave in a while.”

“You don’t believe me?” San Lang pretended to be offended. “Gege, you hurt this San Lang’s feelings.”

“Silly thing,” Xie Lian murmured without thinking. He blushed and looked away but not before caught the smile on San Lang’s lips. This man would be the death of him.

“Lian-xiong!” Shi Qingxuan called out to them from the beach, waving frantically. “Dinner is ready!”

Only then did Xie Lian notice how much time had passed. He frowned. “I’m sorry, San Lang. I monopolized your day by asking you to teach me how to surf.”

“You can have all of my time,” San Lang assured him in such a casual tone, Xie Lian nearly slipped off his board.

Xie Lian wanted to tell him not to say things like that. No one could possibly give someone all of their time. Xie Lian didn’t need to be reminded that his contact with his own fiance was for photo ops, dinner, and the occasional date that mostly consisted of Xie Lian walking on eggshells to prove himself. He didn’t know what he even had to prove! Was he trying to prove he could live up to Jun Wu’s expectations of a perfect spouse that will sit quietly and smile pretty for the cameras while Jun Wu handled everything else? The thought nauseated him.

“Whatever team loses has to do whatever the winning team says. The middle team in each round is safe. For every loss, you have to take a shot! Let’s go!”

“Who even picked these teams?” Feng Xin asked, eyeing Xie Lian who was seated next to San Lang.

“Well, I’m incredibly unlucky and San Lang seems lucky,” Xie Lian told him, laughing. 

“Unlucky?” Mu Qing scoffed. “You’re a prince marrying a man that was featured in Forbes. What is unlucky about that?”  
  
Xie Lian felt shame heat his face and he shifted away from San Lang. “It was a joke, Mu Qing. Which team is going first?”

Shi Qingxuan volunteered to go first and made He Xuan blow on her dice for luck before rolling. She rolled a seven. “Wooh!”

“That wasn’t a good score!” Feng Xin scoffed. He immediately rolled a three.

Shi Qingxuan guffawed while Mu Qing smacked him. “Bitch- You had one job!”

“It’’s entirely up to luck!” Feng Xin defended.

Xie Lian picked up the dice and rolled snake eyes. He winced and turned to San Lang. “I’m sorry.”

“No problem! Drink up, gege,’ San Lang shrugged. “It’s just a game.”

They took their shots and Shi Qingxuan snapped her fan a few times against her palm, eyeing them. “Hmm… I order you two to… take off each other’s clothes!”

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Feng Xin roared, standing up. Mu Qing grabbed his arm and snatched him back to his seat.

“Like, just a shirt or something,” Shi Qingxuan amended.

Xie Lian turned to San Lang and tugged the hem of his t-shirt up with trembling hands, careful not to touch any of his skin as he pulled it over his head.

Next, San Lang unbuttoned Xie Lian’s cotton shirt, his knuckles brushing against Xie Lian’s skin as he did so. Xie Lian was trying to stay calm but the muscles in his abdomen twitched and jumped under San Lang’s touch as if every touch had a small spark to shock him. His heart was pounding and his breathing labored as San Lang finally pushed his shirt over his shoulders. It had only taken a few seconds but for Xie Lian, it felt like hours.

Xie Lian made the mistake of locking eyes with San Lan and for just a moment they were alone in the room.

“Wow,” Shi Qingxuan blurted, interrupting Xie Lian’s spacing out just as Xie Lian’s phone rang.

Xie Lian quickly stood up and walked to the balcony to take the call, flustered. “Hello-”

“I’ve been worried sick! I tried calling you all day!” Jun Wu snapped.

“I’m- I’m sorry. San Lang was teaching me to surf and-” he began, feeling tears sting his eyes. He always hated when Jun Wu was angry with him because it was always because Xie Lian disappointed him somehow. That was somehow worse than anything. That just proved that Xie Lian couldn’t even do the bare minimum to be a good prince and a good spouse.

“San Lang?” Jun Wu cut him off. “Who is that?”

“Oh- He’s one of Shi Qingxuan’s friends,” Xie Lian attempted to keep his tone casual. “I didn’t know how to surf and he offered to teach me.”

Jun Wu’s sigh crackled over the phone. “Do I need to come to get you?”  
  
“No! No, it’s not like last time! I promise,” Xie Lian assured, his hand that gripped the phone shaking. “Please let me finish my vacation?”

“I just worry that boy could try to take advantage of you,” Jun Wu sighed again, his voice dripping disappointment. “I love you, your highness, or I wouldn’t scold you.”

“I know,” Xie Lian said, unsure of what he was being scolded over. “I’ll do better. I’ll see you when I get back?”

Xie Lian didn’t know how long he was on the balcony trembling in the cool night air before he jolted to reality as the weight of a blanket settled around his shoulders.

“Are you alright?” San Lang asked.

“I’m fine,” Xie Lian lied, his hands trembling. “I just miss my fiance is all. He worries for me.”

San Lang glanced at his trembling hands before covering them. “It’s okay to not be fine.”

“Not for a prince,” Xie Lian told him, tugging his hands away. “You’re sweet, San Lang. Thank you for the blanket. Tell everyone I was tired from today, please.”

He didn’t wait for an answer before turning away from San Lang and walking away.

Xie Lian pretended nothing was wrong over breakfast the next day, though he could feel San Lang’s eyes on him.

Shi Qingxuan has posted the beach pictures on Instagram the night before. Xie Lian paused his scrolling at a picture of himself and San Lang out in the water on their surfboards, their hands intertwined. It was at a distance so only someone who knew Xie Lian well would realize who he was, which Xie Lian was thankful for. 

Nonetheless, he received a text message from Jun Wu letting him know he saw the Shi Qingxuan’s post and hoped he was having fun. The words of the message were friendly but Xie Lian paled as he remembered Jun Wu’s tone the night before. There was something in it that had made him uncomfortable.

With trembling hands he typed up a cheerful reply, promising to keep him updated throughout the day.

A boba tea entered his vision and the holder shook it to get his attention. “Gege, I brought you boba.”

“Thank you, San Lang,” Xie Lian mumbled, not meeting his eyes. 

“Did gege escape to the food court to escape Shi Qingxuan?” San Lang inquired.

“Something like that,” Xie Lian murmured, feeling his stomach turn. He was sick with guilt. The night before when he mentioned San Lan to Jun Wu, he knew what he was feeling was wrong.

He’d never even thought about Jun Wu in a way that extended beyond his political benefits as a spouse. Jun Wu’s touch didn’t make his heart race and his voice didn’t make Xie Lian shiver. San Lang, however…

Shi Qingxuan came out of nowhere and grabbed Xie Lian before pulling him along. “We need to pick our clubbing outfits!”

“Clubbing!? I can’t go clubbing!” Xie Lian hissed as she dragged him into a designer store. “Remember last time-”

“What? You got drunk and sang a bit of karaoke? So fucking what!? Jun Wu can pull the stick out his ass,” Shi Qingxuan hissed back. 

“It’s unseemly for a prince to-” Xie Lian tried again as a sales consultant approached them.

“You’re human,” Shi Qingxuan cut him off. Her voice was firm and quiet, but she may as well have slapped him. 

He wasn’t allowed to behave freely. There were consequences to his actions, rules he had to follow or else….

Or else what? He’d embarrass himself? He'd embarrass his parents? Jun Wu?

Xie Lian was suddenly confronted with the reality that he was a few years shy of thirty and had never truly allowed himself to live.

He was staring at a sheer lace top when an arm was swung around his shoulders.

“That would look hot on you,” Shin Qinguxan observed.

“I erm… I don’t think-” he began.

“Nonsense! I’m buying it for you! Maybe you can pair this with those high waisted white slacks with the gold buttons?” Shi Qingxuan suggested.

Xie Lian decided without telling her he would definitely wear a cardigan over it to cover up the indecent parts that the shirt would show. He paused to look at a camisole on the way out of the store but his friend clamped a firm hand on his wrist and pulled him along.

“How was your day?” Jun Wu asked.

“Ah- Uneventful. We did a bit of shopping,” Xie Lian told him vaguely.

“No more surf lessons?” 

“No… um- About that. There’s nothing going on with San Lang and me. He’s a flirt but-” he began, his voice shaking.

“But you allow it, because?” Jun Wu prompted.

“He’s a sweet boy. I don’t think he means any harm,” Xie Lian murmured. “I’m wearing your ring. I’m yours, right?”

“You are mine,” Jun Wu agreed. “My precious fiance, let’s not fight anymore alright?”

“Alright,” Xie Lian agreed before Jun Wu was distracted by his secretary and abruptly hung up. Such was the life of a politician.

Xie Lian sighed and walked to his bedroom window. He felt a bit lonely suddenly but everyone in the house was asleep by now.   
  
A car pulled into the driveway with their headlights off and Xie Lian felt alarm bells go off in his head as he ducked out of sight to peek.

He watched as San Lang and Ming Yi’s silhouettes walked out to meet the car. The driver got out, his posture radiating nervous behavior as he walked to the trunk and opened it. San Lan followed him around before fiddling with something in the truck. He then stepped back and in his hands was a duffle bag. 

The man immediately turned on his heel and got back in his vehicle before silently pulling out of the drive, his headlights still off.

Xie Lian threw on his robe before quietly tiptoeing into the hallway. He heard voices downstairs and crept down, careful to stay silent.

“What a fucking inconvenience,” San Lang muttered, his voice acidic in a way Xie Lian hadn’t heard before. “Can’t handle things for a single week while I’m gone.”

“Mn, that’s why you’re the boss,” Ming Yi pointed out, disinterested. “Just put it in the basement under the pantry until they leave. They’ve already done the security sweep and won’t be coming again.”

Xie Lian poked his head around the corner of the kitchen and saw San Lang relax against the counter, his elbows resting on the black marble. “I just don’t know if I’m comfortable with this being around him.”

“He won’t know it,” Ming Yi pointed out once more. 

Xie Lian watched as San Lang walked into the pantry with the duffel bag before emerging empty-handed a few moments later. The two men then exited the room and Xie Lian ducked around the corner to avoid being spotted before slipping into the kitchen.

The basement door in the pantry creaked slightly as Xie Lian opened it and he winced, pausing a moment to ensure he wasn’t heard before slipping down the stairs, leaving the door open.

The duffle bag was haphazardly thrown onto a nearby table and Xie Lian only felt a moment of guilt before he reasoned that whatever was in this bag had to be something sketchy and dangerous if they were making such a big deal. His trembling hands moved to the zipper but a bigger hand covering his own stopped him.

“Gege, it’s late. What are you doing down here?” San Lang asked, his voice good-natured and teasing.

“I’m sorry!” Xie Lian squeaked out, stepping away. “I promise! I won’t tell anyone!”

San Lang looked amused. “Did gege want to see what I have in the bag? I’ll warn you, it’s illegal.”

“You’re not worried I’ll tell on you?” Xie Lian questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him as he stepped closer.

“Telling on me will do you no good,” San Lang laughed, unzipping the bag. He picked up a package filled with plant buds.

“What’s that?” Xie Lian asked, blinking. “Gardening stuff?”

“You smoke it,” San Lang explained.

“Do you smoke it?” Xie Lian asked.

“Occasionally. Why? Did gege want to try it?”

“I shouldn’t..” Xie Lian trailed off. He coughed and glanced away. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Alright,” San Lang shrugged, tossing the package into the duffle bag. “I hope your curiosity is sated, gege. I’m surprised you don’t have more questions.”

“What questions are there to ask?” Xie Lian asked him, tilting his head. “I already asked what was in the duffle bag.”

“You’re not going to ask why someone dropped a duffle bag full of drugs off to me in the middle of the night?” San Lan asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, in friendship what matters is that we hit it off. If I like you, I like you. Nothing is going to change my opinion of you,” Xie Lian told him. He approached San Lan then, stepping closer than he dared. “I changed my mind. Teach me to smoke it?”

In hindsight, Xie Lian should’ve known better than to sneak out at night with a shady individual he’s only known for three days who has access to duffel bags full of drugs in order to do drugs but Xie Lian reasoned that San Lang was shady but he hadn’t given Xie Lian any indication that he would hurt him.

The cave was small and couldn’t be seen from the beach and Xie Lian blushed as San Lang helped him through the small gap. “Is this your drug cave?”

“Cheeky,” San Lang laughed. “No, it’s a stargazing cave.” He pointed upward to emphasize his point 

The cave had no ceiling, just jagged spires surrounding an opening to reveal a perfect view of the night sky. Xie Lian was engrossed in the sight as San Lang laid out a blanket. “Gege, come here. I’ll show you the constellations.”

Xie Lian sat next to him at an appropriate distance, hoping it was enough so that San Lang didn’t hear his pounding heart as he pointed at various constellations.

As San Lang spoke, he lit up a rolled paper. He paused from his explanation and took a long drag of his before blowing it out through his nose. It shouldn’t have been hot. It really shouldn’t have been hot.

Xie Lian’s face heated as he realized San Lang had been patiently holding it out for him to take a turn. Xie Lian took it with trembling fingers and attempted to imitate what San Lang had done. He immediately began coughing and San Lang rubbed his back through it, sounding amused.

“Don’t blush so much, gege. Everyone has trouble the first time,” he assured him. Xie Lian only blushed more as he regained his composure.

“You could’ve warned me,” Xie Lian accused, his voice raspy.

“It’s a rite of passage,” San Lang defended, his eyes glittering. “Do you want to try it again?” He tilted his head as Xie Lian looked hesitant. “I can shotgun it to you. It’s easier.”

“Shotgun?” Xie Lian asked him.

“Yeah, I breathe the smoke into your mouth,” San Lang told him, his voice cautious.

Xie Lian knew he shouldn’t. That was close to kissing, wasn’t it? 

“Do it,” Xie Lian told him, scooting forward on his knees. “I want you to.”

San Lang took another drag and held the smoke in as his hands moved to cup Xie Lian’s cheeks. Xie Lian parted his lips and tilted his head as San Lang gently leaned forward.

It wasn’t a kiss, not quite. He simply blew the smoke into Xie Lian’s mouth, their lips just close enough for the most featherlight of touches. It wasn’t enough.

“San Lang, I think I need you closer,” Xie Lian murmured, tipping forward as San Lang took another drag and moved back to cup his cheeks. He obediently kissed him this time and Xie Lian felt his body relax, unsure of if it was the kissing or the smoking or a combination of both.

Xie Lian gasped when he was suddenly flipped on his back against the blanket before dissolving into giggles at San Lang’s appearance. “What’s wrong with you?” San Lang's cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown out. His eyes were hungry and Xie Lian had the suspicion that he was what San Lang was craving.

“Gege is a tease and he will be the death of me,” San Lang told him before taking another drag and leaning in.

Xie Lian cupped the back of San Lang’s neck and obediently inhaled the smoke before exhaling through his nostrils and deepening their kiss. San Lang made a noise against his lips and Xie Lian gasped yet again as San Lang’s tongue invaded his mouth. 

He felt San Lang shift forward for a moment and whined at the loss of contact. “Gege, I’m here. I’m just putting it out so we don’t get distracted and get burnt.”  
  
San Lang returned to his very important job of kissing Xie Lian then, his hands roaming over Xie Lian’s satin pajamas as if to map out the feel of his body. It was so unfair, Xie Lian was keeping his hands in the appropriate places!

They stayed intertwined like that for hours, content to just revel in the feel of each other’s bodies sliding against one another.

San Lang broke away first, chuckling slightly but ducking away as Xie Lian followed his mouth. “I was going to teach you stars, gege. Remember?”

Xie Lian huffed and laid next to him, blushing when San Lan wrapped an arm around his back and pulled Xie Lian to his chest as he pointed at the night sky. “If you’ll look there you’ll see the Flower Crown Prince.”

Xie Lian squinted but didn’t see anything as San Lang continued. “He’s beautiful, more beautiful than any other constellation. Tell me you see him? In one hand he carries a sword, in the other, a flower-”  
  
Laughing, Xie Lian swatted at his chest. “I knew you were teasing me! That’s how I’m depicted!”

“Ah, you must be a deity fallen from Heaven then,” San Lang amended as if that line was his goal all along. The thought made Xie Lian giggle.

“I’m just me, unfortunately,” Xie Lian told him.  
  
“Oh, there is no ‘just’ about you,” San Lang told him, brushing a stray strand of hair from his face. Xie Lian caught his arm and burst out laughing at the squiggled lines on his arm. “What is this?”

“Ah, just a thing I did when I was a teen,” San Lang chuckled, avoiding his eyes. “You can ask about the rest though.”

“Maybe I like that you’re mysterious,” Xie Lian teased, leaning up to nip at San Lang’s lower lip. 

“Ah, so you don’t want to get to know me?” San Lang teased.   
  
Neither of them brought up that getting to know him would be futile and Xie Lian laughed to cover the jagged ice piercing his heart.

“Do you even let people know you? You don’t strike me as the type. I think you enjoy being a flirt and a criminal,” Xie Lian teased, poking his chest.

“I’ll let gege know me,” San Lang promised. “Next time.”

Xie Lian didn’t bother to tell him that there never would be the next time. They both knew.

Xie Lian spent the next two days being polite to San Lang while trying to avoid him as much as possible without seeming rude. The problem was, San Lang was so nice! It’s always gege this and gege that! Xie Lian’s heart couldn’t catch a break! He was trying so hard to make the conclusion of this week hurt less!

They made it to the bouncer at the door of the club and he eyed Xie Lian’s cardigan he’d thrown over the revealing shirt with clear judgment. “You don’t fit the dress code, sir.”

“Dress code?” Xie Lian gasped. “I erm… didn’t know there was a dress code.”

“There is no dress code,” San Lang spoke up from behind him. He stepped forward and put a possessive arm around Xie Lian’s waist as he looked down at the bouncer. “I hope you weren’t giving my friend here any problems.”

“No sir! Not at all!” the bouncer squeaked out, stepping aside. He spoke into his headset as they walked by. “The boss is here. Ensure the private lounge is ready.”

They entered the private lounge and someone came by to take their drink orders. When they left Xie Lian eyed San Lang’s side profile. The boss? 

San Lang was a mysterious individual and in hindsight, Xie Lian was starting to remember that San Lang is likely a fake name. There was the duffel bag and now his owning this club. There was two criminal sects in this area that lived at relative peace. One was the Crimson Rain Sought Flower sect. Their roots extended further inland and even around the capital, where Xie Lian lived. The other was Black Water sect, which were spread primarily along the coast.

The leader of Crimson Rain Sought Flower, Hua Cheng, was well known for being vicious on a whim and had even ruined the careers of thirty-three politicians as what seemed like a joke. When they didn’t comply with their deals, he simply burned their homes and offices down. 

The leader of Black Water, He Xuan, was well known for being reclusive to the point his own subordinates often didn’t know what he looked like. There wasn’t much else to say there, really.

Xie Lian eyed the decor around them as the woman came back to serve their drinks. The decor was modern and sleek with red, black and silver accents. The attendee’s dress was red with silver butterflies, another mark of the Crimson Rain Sought Flower sect.

Interesting.

Xie Lian sipped his fruity drink while squished in between Shi Qingxuan and San Lang in the booth. San Lang, to his credit, was respectful and stayed still but Shi Qingxuan was already tipsy and kept knocking Xie Lian closer to San Lang. 

Xie Lian winced as he was shifted even closer to the point where San Lang’s elbow was digging into his side. Catching Xie Lian’s expression, he shifted his arm to the back of the booth. He didn’t remark on their proximity so Xie Lian didn’t either.

While he was sipping his fruity cocktail he kept stealing glances at San Lang as he drank his beer. He caught himself wondering what beer even tasted like. Jun Wu forbade him from drinking it, claiming it wasn’t a classy drink for a royal to partake in. Jun Wu wasn’t here though and there was a tiny droplet clinging to San Lang’s lower lip. 

He leaned forward and licked the droplet, ignoring the offended noises Feng Xin and Mu Qing both made. “San Lang, I apologize. This gege wanted a taste of your beer.”

San Lang only smirked and tilted his bottle in Xie Lian’s direction. “Then gege should try it out. In exchange, can San Lang request a dance?”

Xie Lian sipped the beer and winced as he swallowed. San Lang laughed at his expression as Xie Lian stuck his tongue out. “That tastes terrible!”

“It’s an acquired taste,” San Lang assured him, still laughing as he stood up. “I will cash in my dance request now if gege doesn’t mind?”

Xie Lian took his hand and allowed him to lead him downstairs to the dance floor.

“You should know I’m trained in classical and traditional dance so I may embarrass you,” Xie Lian warned. 

“I could never be embarrassed by gege,” San Lang assured. “Just move with the music and don’t stress what everyone else thinks.”

“Hard advice to follow,” Xie Lian told him. “They didn’t want to let me in because of my cardigan.”

“Then remove it,” San Lang suggested. “You liked the shirt, obviously. Just wear it.”

Xie Lian blushed but removed the cardigan and put it in San Lang’s outstretched hand. He then waved over an attendant and handed it to them “See that this cardigan is returned to my private lounge.”

Alright, maybe Xie Lian thought the commanding tone was a bit hot but he couldn’t think about that when San Lang was pulling him to the dance floor.

Xie Lian felt awkward at first and San Lang laughed before grabbing his hips and pulling him closer. “Does this help?”

“That makes me more nervous,” Xie Lian told him, winding arms around his neck. “How do we even dance like this?”

“Give me a moment,” San Lang told him before letting go of him and walking off. Xie Lian stood awkwardly on the dance floor, earning a few confused stares. The music changed just as San Lang made it back to him. 

He grabbed one of Xie Lian’s hands and put the other on his waist. “This better than the bump and grind music?”

“Yes,” Xie Lian sighed, relieved.

“Gege will have to teach me this type of dancing,” San Lang teased.

“Then you’ll have to teach me when the bump and grind music comes back on,” Xie Lian teased back as San Lang began leading him into a dance.

The other clubbers seemed a bit confused by the change in mood but quickly adjusted, though some cast Xie Lian and San Lang envious looks as they danced. He didn’t blame them. San Lang was easily the most handsome man in the room right now.

As if reading his thoughts, San Lang chuckled and pulled him closer. “They’re looking at you, gege, and not because you’re a prince. I doubt they even realize.”

Xie Lian blushed and allowed himself to be pulled closer, his blush deepening when a woman nearby appraised Sang Lan then gave Xie Lian a knowing look. Oh, dear.

The music eventually changed to a song Xie Lian was familiar with and San Lang patiently moved his hips to the music and encouraged him to dance, despite Xie Lian being flustered. Eventually, he got into the music and San Lang’s hands on his waist and just let go and had fun.

Their friends joined them eventually and Xie Lian laughed as Feng Xin reached out and grabbed his hand before whirling him around as if they were in a ballroom and the lyrics to the song weren’t screeching filth. Feng Xin laughed too, clearly tipsy, and reached over and did the same to Mu Qing. 

“Who said I would let you lead?” Mu Qing questioned him over the loud music.

“I said,” Feng Xin insisted. 

Mu Qing rolled his eyes but surprisingly, didn’t argue. He instead opted to turn his back to Feng Xin and roll his hips as he dropped to the floor and back up before turning around and grabbing Feng Xin’s shoulders. Feng Xin just stared at him and Mu Qing popped the bottom of his jaw. “Close your mouth, loser.”

They continued to dance together after that, much to the rest of the group’s amusement.

Xie Lian giggled as San Lang walked him to his bedroom door. “What a gentleman you are.”

“I wanted gege to enjoy the last night of his vacation,” San Lang told him, his voice soft.

Xie Lian could definitely think of the most enjoyable use of his last night. He knew he wasn’t going to regret it, no matter how wrong it was to Jun Wu. He didn’t want to live the rest of his life wondering what San Lang felt like.

Then there was another important matter to attend to.

“Don’t you want to enjoy your last night of the vacation too, Hua Cheng?” Xie Lian asked him, his voice sultry as he leaned against his closed door. It was a clear invitation, as well as a clear call out.

Hua Cheng looked taken back for just a moment before he smiled and stepped forward to brace his hand on the door next to Xie Lian. He leaned in, just close enough for their lips to brush. “I think I would prefer it if you called me San Lang.”

Xie Lian kissed him then and Hua Cheng braced one hand on Xie Lian’s waist and the other on the doorknob as he opened it, sending the both of them stumbling back with the opened door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I just want Jun Wu to suffer lol


	3. Chapter Three

“I think I would prefer it if you called me San Lang.”

Xie Lian kissed him then and Hua Cheng braced one hand on Xie Lian’s waist and the other on the doorknob as he opened it, sending the both of them stumbling back with the opened door.

Contrary to what Xie Lian had expected, they didn’t immediately move to the bed. Hua Cheng pinned him to the nearest wall and began ravishing him as if he was starving. His hands were everywhere, mapping out the feel of Xie Lian’s trembling body as if he was committing it to memory. 

Those same hands pushed Xie Lian’s cardigan off his shoulders before sliding across his pecs, one hand moved to pinch at a rosy bud that was noticeable through the fabric.

“San Lang-” he gasped out, “San Lang, I want-” he tried to articulate what he wanted but broke off into a moan as Hua Cheng bit down on his neck and sucked. “San Lang! San Lang!”

“Do you have any idea,” Hua Cheng murmured low in his ear, “what the sight of that has been doing to me? I’ve wanted to lick them raw all evening, get back at you for making me feel this way.”

Xie Lian’s knees nearly gave out but Hua Cheng slotted his own leg in between Xie Lian’s thighs to hold him stead as he dipped down and closed his mouth over one nipple through the fabric. He slipped one hand underneath Xie Lian’s shirt but continued to lick and suck away at the other as if the shirt wasn’t bothersome. The fabric of the material was beginning to hurt but Xie Lian wouldn’t imagine wanting Hua Cheng to ever stop.

He pulled back as if to give Xie Lian a moment to gather himself and moved back to his neck, trailing wet kisses and licks upwards until he reached his ear.

“What do you want gege?” Hua Cheng’s voice was low and silky against his ear, causing Xie Lian to shiver. “I’ll give you anything you want, as much as you want.”

“You. Everything,” Xie Lian managed to say. It seemed to have been the right thing by the low growl in his ear and the tightening grip on his hips. Hua Cheng kissed him again, his tongue invading Xie Lian’s mouth as Xie Lian clung to him, his knees weak with the onslaught of new sensations.

He chased Hua Cheng’s mouth as he pulled back, a helpless whine escaping his lips, causing Hua Cheng to chuckle. “Don’t worry, gege. I’m right here.” Hua Cheng then dropped to his knees.

Xie Lian made a wounded noise and gripped Hua Cheng’s hair. “You-You don’t have to-”

“Do you want me to?” Hua Cheng asked him, looking up at him. “I want to.”

“I’m just afraid,” Xie Lian admitted. “If you do that, I won’t last long and I wanted to… well I wanted you inside… of me.” He blushed hotly as Hua Cheng’s eyes darkened.

“Gege, you will come as many times as I make you,” Hua Cheng told him, his voice holding no room for argument. 

“It can happen more than once?” Xie Lian squeaked as Hua Cheng freed his erection from where it had been tented in his pants.

“As many times as I make you,” Hua Cheng promised again before swallowing him down in one smooth motion.

“Fuck!” Xie Lian gasped, his grip in Hua Cheng’s hair tightening as his head fell against the wall with a thunk. 

Hua Cheng hummed in agreement around Xie Lian’s cock and began bobbing his head, gripping onto Xie Lian’s hips and pulling him forward, as if he could take Xie Lian any deeper than he already was.

Xie Lian looked down and the sight of Hua Cheng on his knees in front of him, saliva and precome dribbling from the corners of his mouth, was more obscene than Xie Lian could handle. He closed his eyes and then could only focus on the mouth on him and the obscene noises that Hua Cheng made as he sucked and licked Xie Lian’s cock. He couldn’t last long like this.

Sure enough, Xie Lian soon felt a stirring in his lower abdomen. He gripped Hua Cheng’s hair and pulled. “I’m gonna- San Lang, I’m going to-”

Hua Cheng deepthroated him again and sucked hard, pushing Xie Lian over the edge. His vision went white as his lips formed two syllables he knew he’d have memorized for the rest of his life.

“Gege, you look beautiful like this,” Hua Cheng murmured. Xie Lian hadn’t noticed he had stood back up and had returned to nibbling on his neck. “I can’t believe I put that look on your face.”

“San Lang,” Xie Lian said, forgetting how to say anything else as he tilted his neck to give Hua Cheng better access.

“Let’s get you to the bed and I’ll show you what else my mouth can do,” Hua Cheng whispered against the shell of his ear before picking Xie Lian up by his thighs with little to no effort.

Xie Lian giggled as he bounced after being thrown on the bed but his giggling was soon muffled Hua Cheng’s lips meeting his in a passionate kiss before he stood back up, pulling on Xie Lian’s pants and boxers as he went.    
  
Xie Lian wasted no time in tugging off his shirt and tossing it carelessly, his eyes not leaving Hua Cheng as the younger man undressed as well.

Eyes widened as they roamed down sculpted abs, covered in tattoos, and landed on Hua Cheng’s dick. “Is that going to hurt?” he asked, his cheeks flaming.

“It may be uncomfortable at first but I promise you I wouldn’t hurt you,” Hua Cheng assured him, crawling on the bed and in between Xie Lian’s legs, “do you trust me?”   


“I trust you,” Xie Lian told him without hesitation, leaning up to kiss him again.

Hua Cheng smiled against his lips as he stroked strong hands up Xie Lian’s smooth arms before pinning his wrists to the mattress. He bit Xie Lian’s lip and he gasped, his thighs shifting against Hua Cheng’s sides.

“I love the way your body reacts to being touched,” Hua Cheng murmured against his lips. He kissed Xie Lian on the cheek before trailing kisses down his neck and chest, sucking marks as he went. Xie Lian knew he should stop him, remind him he had a fiance he was going home to, butt some primal part of him wanted the marks as something to remind him it wasn’t a dream. 

Hua Cheng moved lower until his shoulders were in between Xie Lian’s spread legs. “Don’t cover your mouth like I know you’ll try to. I want to hear you.”

“What are you doing?” Xie Lian asked. Hua Cheng was a bit too low for taking Xie Lian into his mouth again.    
  
“Tasting you,” Hua Cheng told him, his eyes flashing with mischief. “Relax.”   
  
“Tasting?” Xie Lian asked before shouting in surprise as Hua Cheng flicked his tongue against Xie Lian’s rim.

“San Lang!” he gasped out, gripping Hua Cheng’s hair yet again. “It feels good!”

Hua Cheng chuckled again as he swirled around Xie Lian’s rim with his tongue, devouring him as if he could never taste again. Really, he couldn’t.   
  
Xie Lian’s hands kept instinctively moving to his face to cover the embarrassing noises that were escaping his lips but he remembered Hua Cheng’s request and obediently resisted the urge to cover the noise.

His thighs were shaking by the time Hua Cheng seemed to have had enough. The younger man leaned his head against a trembling thigh and smiled at Xie Lian. “Do you feel good, gege?”

Xie Lian nodded, his breath still coming in small shallow puffs. “San Lang, I need you.”   
  
“You have me,” Hua Cheng assured, crawling back up and kissing him, filthy and full of tongue. Xie Lian shouldn’t have been turned on by the taste of himself on Hua Cheng’s tongue but it served as a reminder of the pleasure he just felt and that alone made his neglected cock twitch. 

Hua Cheng pulled back with a soft smile. “Do you have anything?”   
  
“Have what?” Xie Lian questioned.

“Lube and condoms,” Hua Cheng explained, smirking at Xie Lian’s distressed expression. “I take that as a no?”

“I didn’t think I was going to… do that. Not that I had any to begin with,” Xie Lian rambled, his face flaming. “Does that mean we can’t?”

“No, it means I’m going to sneak to my room and hope no one sees me,” Hua Cheng laughed before ambling off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
“What will I do by myself?” Xie Lian questioned.   


“Touch yourself,” Hua Cheng suggested, his lips quirking up in the corner as he pulled on his discarded pants and adjusted himself to hide his erection. “Think of what you want me to do to you when I get back.”

Xie Lian blushed as the door closed quietly behind Hua Cheng. Touch himself? He hasn’t done that enough to really know how to do it. Maybe once or twice when he was a teen.    
  
He relaxed and thought about how Hua Cheng’s tongue had felt, how his hands were big enough to nearly meet each other when he gripped onto Xie Lian’s waist. Xie Lian pushed two of his fingers into his mouth and licked them, ensuring they were thoroughly wet before pulling them out and shyly brushing the tips of his fingers across his rim, hoping it would imitate the feeling of Hua Cheng’s tongue.    
  
With a jolt, Xie Lian let out a moan and became a bit braver, pushing in a single finger up to the first knuckle. It felt… strange… not quite painful but not entirely uncomfortable either. He pushed further in, his breath hitching as his other hand moved to his own cock, slowly pumping and unsure of if Hua Cheng wanted him to come again or not.    
  
He’d made it up to his first knuckle and began pumping his finger in and out, feeling the tight muscle begin to soften and welcome the unfamiliar intrusion. He closed his eyes, visualizing Hua Cheng leaning over him, his own fingers working inside Xie Lian. “San Lang-” His knees pulled together, his back arching. “San Lang-” he gasped out again, his finger pumping faster.

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” Hua Cheng’s voice snapped Xie Lian out of his imagination and he quickly stopped what he was doing, his face flushing. 

“I was trying but I didn’t really know how,” Xie Lian admitted, his blush spreading down his chest.   
  
“There’s no wrong way to do it as long as you feel good,” Hua Cheng told him, dropping a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed before shrugging out of his pants. “You looked really sexy, if it means anything.”

“It does,” Xie Lian said quietly, glad he pleased Hua Cheng. 

Hua Cheng knelt between Xie Lian's legs and picked up the bottle of lube before squeezing some onto his fingers. “This may feel a bit uncomfortable but I promise it’ll feel good, alright?”

“I told you, I trust you,” Xie Lian reminded him, his breath hitching as Hua Cheng’s finger prodded his entrance. 

“It's an honor to be trusted by you,” Hua Cheng murmured, watching Xie Lian’s face as his finger sunk inside him. “To be able to see you like this.”

“Yeah, not many people can say they’ve slept with royalty,” Xie Lian laughed, awkward as he adjusted to Hua Cheng’s finger.

Hua Cheng’s finger pushed deeper, nearly pushing Xie Lian’s body off the bed. He shouted and scrambled against Hua Cheng before looking up at him. “San Lang-”

The younger man’s gaze was intense as his finger retreated before shoving back into him, a lot gentler this time. “It's not because of your title.”

Xie Lian barely heard him over his own gasp as Hua Cheng picked up the pace, his finger sliding in and out with growing ease.

“You can add another!” Xie Lian told him, desperate for more. “Please!”

Hua Cheng added another finger, his gaze never straying from Xie Lian’s face. Xie Lian was embarrassed. Surely, he must look a sight right now. He could feel his blush and how it crawled down his chest, his mouth opening without noise and his eyes crossing slightly as his back arched off the mattress. Why couldn’t Hua Cheng grant him a small mercy and look away?   
  
“Don’t- Don’t look at me,” Xie Lian gasped out, covering his face.

“Gege, move your hands,” Hua Cheng’s tone had a domineering currant lacing through it. “I want to look at you.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Xie Lian murmured, obediently pulling his hands away.

“It’s sexy. Gege, you can’t see how gorgeous you look right now but I do,” Hua Cheng assured him, his words washing over Xie Lian and calming his nerves. “I can’t imagine how you’ll look on my cock.”

“San Lang!” he gasped, his blush deepening. “You cad!”

“Yes, a shameless cad who is in bed with the most beautiful and perfect man in the world,” Hua Cheng retorted, scissoring his fingers so that Xie Lian’s response was a desperate moan. Without mercy, he added a third, smirking at the way Xie Lian wailed and arched his back without breaking eye contact. “Now you get it, gege. Show me everything.”

It wasn’t long before Xie Lian became impatient with Hua Cheng’s fingers, as delightful as they were. He wanted to be stretched around Hua Cheng so bad he ached for it. Not to mention, his cock was a flushed red and dripping on his stomach, completely neglected. “San Lang, I’m ready. Please-”

Hua Cheng gave him a kiss, swallowing Xie Lian’s sensitive hiss as Hua Cheng removed his fingers. Xie Lian blushed at the way his hole close around nothing, aching to be filled as Hua Cheng rolled on a condom and slicked up his cock. “Are you still sure this is what you want?”

“Selfishly, wholeheartedly yes,” Xie Lian told him. “Just be gentle.”

“It’s not selfish to want something for yourself and if you were mine, you’d never feel that way,” Hua Cheng murmured as he lined himself up. “Speaking of,” he trailed off, grabbing onto Xie Lian’s hand that wore his engagement ring. He sunk his mouth over Xie Lian’s ring finger before pulling the engagement ring off with his teeth.    
  
Xie Lian gaped at Hua Cheng dropped the ring into his hand and examined it. “You can’t possibly like this. It’s not you.”   
  
“It’s not,” Xie Lian admitted, feeling a tug of guilt. “He meant well.”

“Right,” Hua Cheng drawled, placing the ring on the nightstand. “As all politicians mean well. They have their pretty partners to smile for the cameras and give the world a picture of a perfect marriage while the poliitcians are free to fuck their secretary after office hours.”

Xie Lian frowned and Hua Cheng kissed the corner of his lips. “You’re only doing what he’s  _ already _ doing. Don’t feel so tense.”

“How did you…?” Xie Lian began but trailed off when Hua Cheng placed a pillow under his hips and adjusted him to a more comfortable position.    
  
“I make it my business to know things, gege. Relax and focus on feeling good. Don’t think about him when you’re with me,” Hua Cheng’s tone turned possessive and Xie Lian shivered.

“I’m afraid when I’m with you, I can’t think of much else,” he admitted, cupping Hua Cheng’s cheek. “Make love to me, San Lang.”

Hua Cheng kissed him, pressing his wrists into the bed with one hand while he gripped onto Xie Lian’s hips to stil them. He pulled back just enough to watch Xie Lian’s face as he sunk in, his gaze molten and burning Xie Lian to his core.

It was uncomfortable at first, overwhelming. Hua Cheng gave Xie Lian time to adjust before slowly beginning to roll his hips. “This alright, gege?”   
  
“It feels a bit better,” Xie Lian told him, his voice soft and breathless as his body rocked with Hua Cheng’s movements. 

Hua Cheng’s smile turned mischievous. “How about this?” he shifted his angle a few times as if searching for something. Xie Lian was about to ask him what he was doing when Hua Cheng brushed against something inside him that made him cry out, his vision whiting out for a moment. “Did  _ that _ feel good, gege?”

Xie Lian couldn’t answer because Hua Cheng had decided to fuck him in that spot, hitting his prostate dead-on as his thrusts became more powerful. He knew he was being loud but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Hua Cheng began tugging at his cock and murmuring praise in his ear.

His orgasm hit him hard and he nearly screamed as seed spurted in between his and Hua Cheng’s bodies. Hua Cheng followed him soon after, burying in deep as he released into the condom.

Hua Cheng pulled out with a small hiss and removed the condom before tossing it into the wastebasket. He eyed the mess on Xie Lian’s chest and his general fucked out appearance with a smug grin. “I’ll be right back to help you clean up.”

True to his word, Hua Cheng was back within a few seconds with a warm damp cloth and gently cleaned Xie Lian's chest before cleaning around his hole, taking extra care to be gentle around the tender spot. He tossed the cloth before crawling under the covers and pulling Xie Lian into his arms. “How do you feel?”   
  
“Perfect,” Xie Lian breathed, nuzzling into Hua Cheng’s chest. “Thank you. I’ll remember it forever.”

“Anything you wanted different?” Hua Cheng prompted.

“It’s embarrassing,” Xie Lian told him.

“We just had some incredible sex. Don’t be embarrassed,” Hua Cheng’s chuckled rumbled against Xie Lian’s cheek.

“When you came… I sort of wished you’d came inside me instead of the condom,” Xie Lian admitted.

“I’ll remember for next time then,” Hua Cheng promised him, kissing him on the top of his head. “Goodnight, gege.”

“Next time,” Xie Lian repeated, his voice hollow. “Goodnight, San Lang.”

Xie Lian stretched out on the bed to find it empty. The realization roused him from sleep and he sat up quickly, his rear aching as a remnant of what had happened the night before. He felt a moment of panic before realizing there was something cold around his neck.

He blinked as he pulled the delicate chain out to view the ring dangling from it. A rather romantic memento for a one-night stand, but still something Xie Lian would always cherish.    
  
Xie Lian reached over and grabbed his engagement ring and slid it on his finger, like a shackle sliding back into place.   
  
His vacation was over.


End file.
